Typical sensors for monitoring, for example, civil engineering structures tend to be large and bulky devices, in part driven by the need for a useful length of battery life. This in turn generally means that relatively few sensors are deployed. Hitherto approaches to improving sensors of this type have focused on improving the accelerometer technology used for position determination. However the inventor has recognised that a paradigm shift is possible in the way this problem is approached.